spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Admin od kuchni: Szynka013
Witajcie! Dzisiejszej soboty mija drugi tydzień od opublikowania ostatniego wywiadu... a to oznacza, że czas na kolejny! Dzisiejszym gościem Admina od Kuchni jest Szynka013... który sam wtajemniczy Was w projekty, na których działa. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Życzę miłej lektury wywiadu! 670px|center|link= ;Witaj Szynka013 w Adminie od Kuchni! Powiedz coś o sobie... jakażto persona skrywa się pod tym nickiem? Czym zajmujesz się na co dzień? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :Witam Piotrze, witam czytelników! Nazywam się Szymon, lecz zapewne kojarzycie mnie pod pseudonimem Szynki013. Od dobrych kilku lat jestem edytorem na FANDOMIE, z czego nie zamierzam jeszcze rezygnować. :Na co dzień, no cóż... Jeszcze się uczę, gdzieś tam okazjonalnie sobie dorabiam, zdaję prawko etc. A cel tego jest prosty, być w przyszłości związanym z informatyką - jak widać, od WoKa zainteresowania się nie zmieniły. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Spytam jeszcze o nazwę użytkownika, która się wydaje, przynajmniej dla mnie, dość oryginalna... no i avatar... skąd pomysł na niego i na nazwę użytkownika? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Odpowiedź wydaje się banalnie prosta. Chciałem jako dziecko założyć gdzieś konto, ale trzeba było podać nick. Szukałem czegoś, co by choć trochę przedstawiało moje imię i padło na Szynkę. Dopisek "013" nie jest przypadkowy, gdyż zawsze chciałem poczuć się jak Agent 007, ale ów numerek był zajęty, więc padło na "nowszy model". Ahh, wiadomość dla ludzi wierzących w przesądy: Trzynaście nie jest pechową liczbą. :Co do awatara, niemal od mego początku na FANDOMIE miałem awesome face'a, który wciąż ulegał drobnym zmianom. Aktualną modę ustanowił niejaki Lukisiak, dzięki któremu popularny dzisiaj projekt 50 twarzy Ham(a) (link) mógł powstać http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. ;Hm, no to wyjaśniłeś nam zagadkę, choć faktycznie, odpowiedź na nią jest prosta. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ...a właściwie, jak trafiłeś tu, na FANDOM? Jak potoczyła się Twoja historia? Gdzie pełnisz rolę administratora, biurokraty obecnie? :Mały kurdupel szukający informacji o ulubionej kreskówce - tak zacząłem te długoletnią przygodę. Kiedy znalazłem poszukiwaną rzecz, koncept tworzenia strony w tak prosty sposób mi się spodobał, że zostałem na dłużej. Rozwijałem przez około 6 lat Ben 10 Wiki, w tym cztery byłem na niej biurokratą, aż w końcu zrezygnowałem. :Szukając nowego domu, trafiłem na Arrow Wiki, lecz jakoś nie czułem się na siłach, aby ją prowadzić. Do tego jednak niełatwo zachęcił mnie DarknessEyes23 no i dzięki niemu siedzę tam do dziś, a po wielu reformach wiki zyskała przyjemniejszą nazwę - Arrowwersum. :Uprawnienia biurokraty mam również na Overwatch Wiki, która to była projektem ComDevu, kiedy jeszcze byłem tym nieszczęsnym helperem. Dlaczego tam zostałem? Gra mi się cholernie spodobała i gdyby nie MtaA, który polecił nam się zająć owym tematem, nie miałbym swojej ulubionej gry. :Obydwa projekty są głównymi, z którymi szybko się nie rozstane, lecz oprócz tego można mnie znaleźć w wielu innych miejscach. Często pod skrzydło biorę jakiś inny,innypoboczny poboczny projekt i próbuje go jakoś wskrzesić. Od kilku miesięcy jest nim DC Wiki, a efekty pracy powoli można dostrzec. Kto wie? Może kiedyś dogonimy amerykański odpowiednik. ;Hm, to trzeba przyznać, dość aktywny z Ciebie użytkownik FANDOM-u i admin, lubujący się we wskrzeszaniu projektów i prowadzeniu ich do przodu. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Podczas pracy nad tymi projektami, nigdy nie traciłeś determinacji, nawet jeśli sam na nich działałeś? Skąd bierzesz energię na tego typu działania? :Ojejku. Ażebym to tylko raz stracił determinację... Na początku, tak nie było. Bo co mogłem innego robić, aniżeli wypisywać o kreskówce i się wymądrzać, próbując pokazać, że jestem fanem numer jeden? Traciłem ją właśnie głównie przez to, że nie było edytorów. Z biegiem czasu ujrzałem, że to moja wina i te całe wymądrzanie się do tego doprowadziło. Wystarczy zobaczyć, jak Ben 10 Wiki jest teraz aktywna - po moim odejściu. Działając na Arrowwersum zrozumiałem, że wcale nie robię tego tylko dla innych. Robię to dla siebie - lubię to robić. Przestałem się przejmować tak edytorami, chociaż ukradkiem poprzez social media staram się zgromadzić jakąś społeczność. Zaprzestałem również wymądrzania się i jakoś to skutkuje, edytorzy się pojawiają. Jednak nawet teraz, kiedy pogląd na to wszystko się zmienił, co kilka dni czuć niechęć. A to przez brak czasu, a to przez upały. I wiesz co wtedy robię? Nic. Zupełne nic - wszystkim polecam. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :Skąd biorę energię, to jest ciekawe pytanie. Mimo zainteresowania informatyką i siedzeniem na FANDOMIE nie jestem "typowym nerdem z pryszczami". Staram się być aktywny fizycznie, spotykam się ze znajomymi, robię różne głupoty, ale ten moment na edytowanie zawsze jakiś jest. Ba, nawet czasami mając wolną chwilę, siedząc w serwisie edytuję (nie mówicie szefowi)! No kurczę, nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Może po prostu zaprogramowali mnie tak, abym działał intensywnie i w końcu przejął FANDOM? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png ;No nic, to życzę dalszej tej determinacji, tak by kolejne projekty były wyciągane na szczyt. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Mam teraz pytanie do Ciebie, jako do osoby dość dobrze ogarniającej administracyjne sprawy... trafia do Ciebie użytkownik, który dostał dopiero co uprawnienia administratora... i tak sobie pyta... "Szynka, właściwie od czego mam zacząć? Jak być dobrym adminem?"...a jaka jest Twoja odpowiedź w tej materii? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Pozwolę się nie zgodzić. Czuje się doświadczonym użytkownikiem, ale na pewno nie administratorem. Nie miałem nigdy do czynienia z dużą społecznością, ażeby móc się wykazać. Słyszałem rady wielu, pomocne i te mniej - w większości to samo. I mógłbym tutaj skopiować te powtarzalną formułkę, że trzeba być miłym i w ogóle, ale nie... :No więc co bym mu powiedział? Bądź sobą i nie uznawaj wiki za własność, gdyż tym sposobem doprowadzisz ją do upadku, tak jak kiedyś ja. Nie warto też się przejmować brakiem społeczności. Rób to co robisz i bądź w miarę aktywny, nie narzekaj i zastanów się, czy tworzysz dla dobra opisywanego kontentu, czy tylko po to, aby zebrać użytkowników, którymi będziesz mógł władać. Zdecydowanie druga opcja nie jest optymalna, a jeśli chcesz wybrać ten tor, FANDOM to nie miejsce dla Ciebie. ;Rozumiem, mimo to uznałem, że masz jednak swój dorobek jako administrator i siedzisz w fachu 6 lat, więc masz do powiedzenia coś w tej kwestii. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Dziękuję Ci za odpowiedź! Szynko, a co w przypadku gdy zgłasza się do Ciebie ktoś, kto dopiero rozpoczął przygodę z FANDOM-em? Ktoś kto na serio chce w to wejść? Nowy edytor? :Sześć lat, pięknie to brzmi. Mogę się już nazywać weteranem polskiej społeczności FANDOMU? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Wracając, to też trudne pytanie. Ściągam wtedy przykład z siebie, ze swoich początków. Aby nie zdemotywować osobnika, zaznaczam, że łatwo nie będzie ale się opłaca. Niech edytuje na początku tak, jak potrafi, ale obserwuje innych. Również należy pytać, to nie wstyd. Z czasem opanujesz podstawy, a jak je łykniesz, dalej będzie tylko prościej i przyjemniej. A nóż-widelec wciągnie Cię to tak bardzo, że kiedyś zdecydujesz, że to twoje miejsce, twoje hobby - bo nie oszukujmy się, ale tym właśnie dla wielu jest FANDOM. ;Dziękuję za rady. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png FANDOM to też portal, który cały czas coś zmienia, rozwija się... jak oceniasz kierunek zmian w który idzie FANDOM? Idzie w dobrą stronę, czy w złą stronę? :Na to pytanie czekałem najbardziej. Jeszcze kilka lat temu powiedział bym, że idzie w dobrym kierunku. Dzisiaj strzeliłbym sobie za te słowa w łeb... Początki wyglądałby dobrze, jakieś Darwiny, przenośne infoboxy. Niedługo po tym pojawiły się Dyskusje, w których pokładałem nadzieję, lecz ostatecznie się zawiodłem. Wypuszczono wtedy zalążek tego co miało być i dopiero teraz, w kolejnych aktualizacjach "dodają" funkcje, które powinny być tam od początku! :Co dalej... O rebrandingu nie będę wspominał, ale o rozszerzeniu "odznaczeń" nie mogę tego nie zrobić. Zapytacie, dlaczego je wyłączyli? Wydaje mi się, że odpowiedź jest prosta – nikt nie chciał naprawić i postanowili "oznaczyć" je jako przestarzałe i wyłączyć dla bezpieczeństwa, zamiast podjąć próby naprawienia, unowocześnienia – czegokolwiek... Bądź co bądź, było to popularne rozszerzenie, a oni tak po prostu się go pozbyli... :Nie powiem, że FANDOM się cofa, że idzie w złym kierunku. On po prostu przeżywa kryzys, z którego nie potrafi wyjść. Próbuje dodawać nowinki, aby zacieszyć nowe pokolenie mobilnych, i nie mam nic przeciwko, ale zapomina o starych rzeczach, które warto byłoby naprawić. Lepiej przecież rozbić wazon i zamieść kawałki pod dywan, aniżeli spróbować go skleić... Zdecydowanie nie jestem zadowolony z "postępów" FANDOMU. Co za tym idzie, pod kilkoma względami, którymi kiedyś nasz serwis prowadził, teraz Gamepedia jest lepsza. ;Dziękuję za tą opinię co do FANDOM-u... no a gdyby była choć jedna rzecz, którą mógłbyś na FANDOM wprowadzić, co by nią było? :Wprowadzić, hmm... Szczerze nie mam pojęcia. Nie chciałbym, aby FANDOM stał się portalem społecznościowym. W sumie najpotrzebniejsze funkcje posiada, a przynajmniej te podstawowe. Na pewno chciałbym coś zmienić i o dziwo dotyczyło by to edytora, głównie VisualEditora. Chodzi tutaj o te natrętne psucie formatowania źródłowego. Możesz mieć wszystko ładnie i przejrzyście zrobione, przyjdzie ktoś, kto używa wizualnych pomocy i cała sprawa się rypie, kod ścinają się jak jajka na patelni. :No i w sumie nie pogniewałbym się za SASS-a /LESS-a. Tak, tworzenie CSSów byłoby bardziej satysfakcjonujące. http://images.wikia.com/vuh/images/5/5d/-3.gif ;Święte wojny - którą przeglądarkę preferujesz? Mozilla Firefox czy Google Chrome? Czy jest jakiś powód dlaczego tak? Jeśli tak, jaki? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :IceCata :giggle: Zdecydowanie Firefoxa, czuje się w nim... hmm... bezpieczniej? Nie chodzi mi o te całe "hurr durr" ze szpiegowaniem przez Google. Po prostu za czasów używania Chrome, przeglądarka często crashowała, zżerała kupę pamięci etc. Wiem jednak, że panowie z Google spięli pośladki i ich przeglądarka jest przyjemniejsza dla programistów, lecz to wciąż mnie nie przekonuje. Wolę starego, dobrego listka z milionem dodatków. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Liski to swoją drogą ładne zwierzęta. http://images.wikia.com/vuh/images/8/83/-33.gif No i wywiad niniejszym dobiegł już końca - kogo chciałbyś pozdrowić? :Rude jest piękne. <3 Pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy nie chcieli być pozdrowieni, a pozostałych zapraszam do Steamowej FANDOMOWJEJ grupy (http://steamcommunity.com/groups/fandompolska ) i śledzenia kuratorów naszej społeczności. A co? Niech coś ruszy, a nie tylko narzekamy na brak zorganizowania polskiego community http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :P.S. W powyższym wywiadzie nie ucierpiał żaden wyrób mięsny, jak i również nie był faszerowany chemią, aby pleść takie głupoty. ;Końcowa wzmianka jak najbardziej powinna uspokoić koneserów mięsa. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png: Dziękuję Szynka za poświęcenie czasu... teraz życzę Ci dobrej nocy... cześć. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif :Wzajemnie, cya! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/99/Wave_emoticon2.gif I w ten sposób wywiad z Szynką dobiegł końca. Zapraszamy na kolejny wywiad, za dwa tygodnie, który przeprowadzi Wedkarski, a ze mną do zobaczenia za miesiąc! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Admin od kuchni